


Kirk/McCoy Wedding

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk becomes James Tiberius McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk/McCoy Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite fic I have ever written. I wrote it while I was listening to My Love by Sia, and Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran for inspiration in case anyone was wondering. 
> 
> PS: I don't own the characters

Jim awoke next to his soon to be husband, and smiled. Today is the day. He thought. The day I become James Tiberius McCoy. “Bones.” Jim nudged his dearly beloved in an attempt to wake him. “Mmm. Five more minutes Jim.” Bones mumbled. Jim smirked and crept just a little closer to Bones. “Booooooones, don't make me get the ice cubes.” Jim said and placed a tiny kiss beneath Bones’ ear. “You have to wake up Bones, its our wedding day.” Jim whispered. Bones sat up abruptly “Jim! We’re getting married today!”

“Are we now Bones? We should shower to celebrate” Jim kissed Bones, softly, and sweetly, coaxing a moan from his lips as he slid his tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away. “Dammit Jim..” Bones muttered.

“Shower Bones, shower!” Jim called as he got up and walked toward the bathroom.

 

~-~

 

Later that day…

 

Jim’s mother helped her son into his suit jacket, and adjusted his tie. “Oh Jimmy, it seems like just yesterday you were a first born, in my arms. Your father, he would be proud of you James.” Winona said, on the verge of tears. “Mom, are you seriously about to cry? I haven’t even walked down the aisle yet!” Jim whined. “I’m sorry Jimmy, you’re my little boy. I’m so glad you found someone like Leo to take care of you, I just want to see you happy.” Winona whispered, grabbing her sons hand and squeezing. “Mom, I am happy. Bones makes me happy, just seeing him makes me smile. He’s the one for me.” Jim replied, squeezing his moms hand before releasing it. “I should get out there. I love you.”

 

~-~

 

The music started playing, and Bones looked to the top of the aisle, and his breath was stolen from him as his eyes fell upon the light in his life. Jim looked absolutely stunning in his perfect black suit, and even from the bottom of the aisle Bones could see the sparkle of the cuff links he gave Jim for their engagement. Jim gave Bones a small smile as he descended down the aisle towards him. When Jim finally reached the altar, Bones took Jim’s hands in his as the preacher started the ceremony.

 

~-~

 

After the ceremony, everyone gathered at the reception hall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newly weds.

Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Leonard and James McCoy!

The hall erupted into applause as the couple walked through the door and the song, My Love by Sia started playing. Bones pulled Jim into his arms as they waltzed through the hall. “I hate this.” Bones said. “I know you do.” Jim replied, “But I love you.” He added. Bones gave Jim a shy smile. “I love you too, Mr. McCoy.” Bones whispered. “I don’t think I will ever get over how good that sounds.”  

_My love, you have found peace, you were searching for relief_

“God dammit Jim, who picked this song?”

“I did, whats wrong with it?”

“Its too sappy.”  
“It’s good dancing music, and your my love, so I think it’s perfect.”

 

_Today, you will sleep away, you will wait, for me my love._

 

Bones dipped Jim, and gave him a peck on the lips. “I love you James Tiberius McCoy.”

“I love you Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

 

~-~

 

As the wedding came to a conclusion, the newly weds climbed into the car waiting outside. “Bones, I have to throw the bouquet!” Jim exclaimed. “Dammit Jim you are so the women in the relationship.” Bones muttered. Jim turned around and tossed the bouquet. When he heard several ‘awws’ and some giggles, he turned around and howled with laughter as he saw the look on Spock’s face as he realized exactly what he had just caught.

Jim’s laughter came to an abrupt stop as Bones pulled him into the car and shut the door.

“I just want you all to myself, darlin’” Bones whispered and kissed his new husband as the car pulled away.

  
~End~


End file.
